


Deliberate Mistake

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Different Worlds, Everybody Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Rare Pairings, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The war is over and Clover Potter's life is once again thrown into chaos. She is sent to an alternate reality, in the 1920's where things are incredibly different. Drunkenly despairing at her situation she accidentally has a one night stand with a younger version of her headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Where can she go from there? Will she ever get home? What is Albus' interest in her anyway?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 49
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	Deliberate Mistake

Clover downed another shot of firewhiskey, inhaling deeply at the burn that seemed to spread through her bones. The witch shook her head, almost like a dog and exhaled heavily. The alcohol was going to her head but that's what she wanted right now. What she needed. To forgot about the shitty situation she was thrust in.

"Another double shot" She motioned with her fingers to her empty glass. The barkeep – not Rosmerta – rolled her eyes and came over to pour another.

Instead of throwing back this drink like she had the others, Clover turned to look at the pub. The Three Broomsticks looked different, _that's because it was different. A different bloody universe._

Of course, Potter bloody luck had _her_ of all people sucked into an inter-dimensional portal that sent her to another universe. One that was approximately seventy years in the past. From what the unspeakables said, there _was_ changes to this universe compared to her own but from what she could see everything just looked like a 1920's version of the wizarding world.

Upon her arrival in this world she was interrogated, had countless spells unleashed on her and after a lengthy discussion was given to her closest living relatives for safekeeping. Henry Potter.

The unspeakables were confident they could send her back to her own universe as _apparently_ this happened every now and then! But right now she was bloody stuck here, in this bloody world with nothing to do.

The war had _just_ finished, it seemed like. Things were _finally_ going to be normal for her. She was even going back to do her seventh year at Hogwarts when this shit happens! She had better not miss her only opportunity to go back to the castle.

It was her eighteenth birthday and here Clover Potter sat drinking heavily to herself in a dark and irritated mood, so close but so far away from the only home she'd ever known – Hogwarts.

The three broomsticks wasn't overly busy tonight even though it was a Friday. Many men had strayed bravely over to try and chat her up but she waved them away. People were dotted about, chatting quietly to themselves and drinking at a steady pace.

All but her.

The radio was on quietly in the background discussing the terrors that Grindelwald was unleashing across Europe. Just what she needed. _Another_ dark lord.

Clover didn't turn around at the sound of the bell jingling above the door and didn't look up to see the man coming to sit a little ways across from her at the bar, taking his hat and winding his scarf off. She only noticed when she saw the barkeep wander over to greet him friendly when she was trying to get her attention. Clover frowned. They chatted amicably for a moment before she loudly cleared her throat,

"Excuse me?"

The barkeep turned to her apologetically and came over. Clover ordered an Elfish wine instead, not wanting to get completely pissed. Yet.

"I don't believe we've met before" A friendly voice piped up. Her green eyes slid over to the man that entered. He was watching her with a curious expression on his face, lovely bright blue eyes and the beginnings of a thick dark beard on his face. He was dressed smartly, in a style that showed something of an academic. Probably a professor from Hogwarts.

"Nope" She replied, taking a sip of her wine. The barkeep placed a butterbeer down beside the man.

"Pardon my manners, I am-" He began only for her to cut him off rudely,

"-I _really_ don't care. I'm not interested in being chatted up tonight, right" She said back waspishly, turning away but still noticing the surprise flicker across his features.

The man let out a warm chuckle. She turned back to look at him, he was staring at her in amusement though his eyes were too assessing and hard to be truly friendly. _Great._ Another person trying to suss out if she was some sort of spy. Apparently everyone was suspicious of new comers during this time. Great for her.

"That wasn't my intention… miss?" He turned around her regard her properly. She raised her brows at him,

"Call me whatever you want, you're not getting my name" She muttered.

The man appeared more and more amused by her non-friendly attitude, rubbing the witch the wrong way.

"Alright" He agreed readily, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "How about Celadon"

Curious despite herself, Clover turned around with raised brows, "Celadon?" She repeated.

The man smiled back in a friendly way though his eyes didn't, continually assessing her, "Yes. It is the exact shade of your eyes" He murmured charmingly, leaning a little closer into her.

Clover has just about had it with this man and raised a questioning eyebrow towards him,

"Oh? Trying to flirt are we, _professor?"_ She murmured back, using every arsenal Tonks, Fleur, Ginny and Lavender had taught her. Surprise and then caution shown in his eyes, she smirked at the turn around before getting off of her seat. He watched her avidly as she approached to the seat beside his, perching on the stool but facing him fully.

"Oh, don't look so suspicious, professor, I don't need to know who you are to tell you're very clearly a professor" she said in a low and sultry voice, her hand lifting to casually trail it across his forearm,

The man was watching her in intrigue but still caution, a spark of interest lighting in his deep blue eyes.

He smiled back charmingly, looking down upon himself with an amused smile, "What gave me away?" He asked with a wry smile.

Clover smirked wickedly, "Well your attire for one" She quirked her eyebrows up in amusement, "The tone of voice is another. The way you said 'Miss' was giving me naughty professor flashbacks" She winked and continued to count with her fingers, "And where we are. Most people in here either live in the village or come from the castle. Since I've not seen you about I can only assume" She summarised, bringing her drink over with a wave of her hand, uncaring if she was displaying wandless and wordless magic in front of this stranger.

He looked more and more captivated by her as if she was some sort of exhibit in a zoo, like the one she went to with the Dursleys for Dudleys birthday.

"Let me guess" She drawled, the alcohol making her tongue flow more freely, "I _would_ say you were professor of Transfiguration… since you're clearly not a potions master, not with a beard and fancy clothes like that" Clover tut, fingering the smooth fabric of his collar between her fingers as she continued talking, "Same goes for Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and flying – too messy to be dressed as nice" She then looked up and smirked, green eyes glinting mischievously, "I doubt muggle studies, arithmacy or astronomy, you look like you like taking a _hands on_ approach to magic" She breathed, leaning forward a tiny bit,

Up close the man was quite a bit older than her, by a decade or more. His beard covered most of his face, his hair was short slightly mussed and his face was quite handsome, if not rather plain. His sparkling blue eyes were by far his best feature, not only the bright colour but the intellect and as a window to his obviously quick mind.

Clover continued her assessment of him, looking him up and down critically, internally deciding she found him attractive, "You don't have a charms mastery embroidery on your clothes so not that. I'd say either Transfiguration or Defence Against the Dark Arts, likely Defence" She summarised with a triumphant grin, "Am I right?"

The man opened his mouth and then closed it, his swirling thoughts almost visible in his eyes, if only she was a legilimens. "What makes you say that?"

Clover licked her lips, amused as his eyes darted down to watch, "Weeellll" She drawled "I don't see _why_ a Transfiguration Professor would come down here to suss out if I'm a dark witch or not" She stated lightly, but eyes were intently focused on him.

The professor didn't have much of a reaction but his eyes did harden a little and face shift to something she didn't know. He watched her extremely closely, "What makes you say that, _Celadon_?" He repeated the same line as before, tone casual but blue eyes were sharp as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"The casual attempt at conversation? The way the barkeep is looking over in our direction every now and then? The entire pub is sending glances my way as if I'm about to jump up and yell, 'praise Grindelwald' and then start firing off unforgiveables" She rolled her eyes.

The professor was once again amused by her assessment, though the flashing in his eyes told her she was on the money. Clover laughed, tipping her head back, "Who's the unobservant one now" She muttered cheekily under her breath, thinking back to everyone in Hogwarts who had said so.

The man beside her continued to watch her, both to her annoyance and slight pleasure. At least she wasn't spending her birthday alone, after all.

"If you're going to sit there staring at me all night, _Professor_ , you'd better catch up. I'm not sitting with someone drinking butterbeer" She smirked, challenging the man.

The bearded man shook his head slowly with a wry smile, "I had better not-" He began only to be cut off with her abruptly turning away from him with a dismissive wave.

"-Right, you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway" She said in a flippant and disappointed tone.

The man turned to face her fully but she continued staring straight ahead and ignored his gaze.

After a moment she heard the barkeep return, "An elfish wine please, Mildred" He requested.

Clover turned slowly to regard him, seeing the determined expression on his face with the competitive blue gleam. She licked her lips and smirked as his eyes darted down to watch her movement again.

It would be an interesting night.

Hours later found the strange pair tucked in at a booth in the corner of the room. Clover had made the professor catch up to her level of alcohol intake, ordering an entire bottle of fire whiskey, and two elfish wines for the table instead of constantly getting up for more drinks. Clover hadn't had another sip and refused to talk much until he had had four shots.

Her eyes were watching him as the alcohol took effect and his bright blues became a little hazy. Her own teeth felt numb in her mouth.

The bearded man beside her laughed deeply, his polite chuckles had long past into heady and free laughter bubbling from his stomach. Clover had a wicked grin on her face as she leant forward and giggled through her words,

"And…a-and he… he didn't even _realise_ it was stuck to his hair. I spent the _entire_ night trying my hardest to keep eye contact and stop _staring at it"_ She finished, cheeks straining from her bright smile.

The professor continued to laugh, wiping his eyes and then pausing to take a sip of his drink before stopping to cover his mouth as more laughter escaped, his head dipping as he tried to contain it.

This set off Clover's laughter again.

Eventually the pair calmed down and he turned to look at her with a relaxed smile, "Excuse me, I'm off to the loo. Can I get you anything from the bar?" He inquired politely as he began to stand.

Clover shook her head with a grin, "Nope, got everything I need _right_ here" She winked mischievously as she poured herself another drink, cackling darkly.

He laughed at her antics before politely excusing himself again and striding away into the back of the pub. It had gotten quite busy in the last hour, they were lucky to have gotten a booth. Someone had pulled out some instruments and were singing along to a tune she didn't recognise, it sounded like generic bar music, but old fashioned like something she might have heard on and old, old, old record covered in dust. People were merrily rising and drunkenly stumbling about to the tune in high spirits. She watched with a smile as someone slipped into the booth beside her, on the opposite end the professor had been.

"Alright there, honey" The strange man leered at her. He had muddy coloured hair that was short at the sides and thick in the middle. It looked like it had been combed neatly hours ago but was now escaping his efforts. His face was pale and freckly and something about his expression seemed somewhat off to her. She raised her eyebrows at the slow one-over he was giving her,

"Not interested" She drawled, turning back to watch the happy dancing around her, trying to soak up the atmosphere of the pub.

The man didn't seem deterred and simply leant forward, she shuffled backwards in response, "Don't be like that, just one little dance, darling"

Clover was now frowning, " _No"_ She stated very clearly.

The man inched forward to her a little bit again, raising an arm to drape it across the back of the booth, "why don't-" He began only to be interrupted.

"Ah, Mr Jones" The pleasant voice of her strange new acquaintance drawled smoothly. The stranger beside her jerked his head up to stare at the professor,

"What a surprise to see you again, it has been a while" The professor slid into the booth on her other side, a polite smile on his lips but his warm blue eyes were a little icier than usual.

The stranger scowled and went to open his mouth when the professor interrupted, "I can only assume you are here to speak to me since the lady has already expressed her disinterest" His friendly manner dropped several degrees as he spoke.

The strange man straightened beside her, alarm washing through his features though he tried to hide it. He scoffed then stood quickly from the booth,

"C'mon hen, up you get" He commanded, hand held out expectantly, frustration clouding his features, "You know you want to" He continued in a mocking manner.

Clover, well on her way to being pissed, considered raising her wand but didn't want to get kicked out the pub, she was planning on staying there tonight. Instead she sent him a sultry smile, batting her eyelashes and tried not to laugh at the triumphant look he sent the professor.

Clover stood slowly, shifting her hair and then grabbing her groin abruptly and tugging on her dress as if adjusting something which according to her sex, shouldn't be there, "Absolutely" Her voice had dropped many octaves, ringing with a masculine undertone.

The strangers eyes went wide and face went pale with shock. He stumbled backwards, continuing until he tripped into someone which then started a chain reaction of pub members all toppling over and the music pausing.

Loud laughter reached her ears and she turned to grin dopily at the professor who was holding his sides as he couldn't contain himself. His face was red and he was doubled over, pure mirth on his face.

She laughed back and sat back down with a cheeky smile.

Hours later the two were completely immersed in deep debates.

Clover scoffed, " _Please,_ if the Wizengamont is so concerned with the increase in creature attacks then they should stop pissing them off"

The professor tipped his head back and laughed freely, turning to look at her in amusement, "Is that so?"

She grinned back a little drunkenly, "Of course, if you piss anything off it'll start fighting back. That's just common sense"

He continued chuckling at her, Clover slowly joining in on his merriment.

Another bottle of wine gone and their conversation of topics ranged wildly. The Professor was turned towards her fully in the booth and shaking his head at her in disagreement, "the theory is right but _certute_ charm has so much more potential for expansion, you cannot say that it doesn't open the possibilities to Hemsworth's sixth law of parallel mystification" He exclaimed passionately.

Clover was turning to face him, "Hemsworth's sixth law isn't going to bring any changes to the _certute,_ it's too flawed and endlessly theoretical – don't get me started on her laws of magical mystification – you need to break it down with arithmetic coding and apply the bungs scale for-"

The man across of her blew out a heavy breath and scoffed, " _Bungs?_ That's an entirely different paradigm, its incompatible-"

She interrupted with a firm poke to his chest, "We won't know that if we don't _try-"_

Their conversation was a swots wet dream. Clover had always been prodigious in her magic learning and power. Maybe it was the chosen one thing, or maybe she just had the smarts and talents of her parents. It was extremely refreshing for her to have such a wild and speculative conversation with someone, throwing mad ideas back and forth to see if they could work. To her interest and slight annoyance the man was much better read than her and would poke holes in her endless ideas. Not many people had been able to do that in the past and at least would concede in a manner of something. Even her professors would seem a little confused at times. This man would not yield. Although he would build upon her abstract concepts and then turn it into something which made _sense._ Like it could _actually_ be done. It was both frustrating and extremely impressive to her.

"Alright alright" She grumbled reluctantly, "I can see your point, but it would have been good for the transitioning"

The man was smiling wildly towards her, his bright blues almost mesmerising in the dim pub lighting.

"Indeed it would" He murmured, triumph dancing along his smile as he took another sip of wine.

Clover huffed, "Don't look so smug. You have a masters in transfiguration and are _clearly_ ancient. You have me at a disadvantage" She pouted playfully, nudging him on the arm.

The man chuckled again, eyes crinkling at the corners. While it was true he was older than her, perhaps by twenty or so years, the way he held himself, his passion for magic and things around him was just… so refreshing. She wasn't unaware of the creasing of lines on his face or the greys starting to pepper in his dark hair but god he was _very_ attractive. A thought that kept niggling to her the more the night wore on and the more they talked. He was very fit in a professor, scholar type of way. Maybe it was the undoubtable brilliance which she found so enticing. Either way, she was slowly becoming smitten.

"I wouldn't say that. You seem to hold your own exceptionally well" He grinned, white teeth glinting in the light.

Clover shook her head with a laugh, "And now you're patronising me"

The professor shook his head with a smile. She leant back in the booth and took her cardigan off, feeling the heat from her drinks.

"You have an excellent mind for interspecies transfiguration, Cela" He praised with the abbreviated nickname he had for her. She smiled at him,

"Do I get house points?" She teased.

The professors eyes flashed with intrigue as they did at times during the night. He leant forward, "Of course, to which house do I owe this reward to?" He murmured, voice low and deep, trying to draw her in.

Clover smiled in amusement at him, lids a little heavy, "Haven't you figured it out yet? That's a pity. A man as brilliant as you, tut tut" She sighed in mock disappointment.

The professor nudged forward a little more, eyes intent and sharp even through the haze of alcohol,

"Ravenclaw would be my first guess" He muttered, blue eyes roaming her face, "But you are too speculative and not grounded enough for that. A bit too brash to belong to Hufflepuff. Slytherin would be my choice but you are much too open and impulsive…"

Clovers smile continued to grow, a warmth blooming in her chest as he sussed her out.

"It must be Gryffindor for you" He finished in a murmur, much closer to her than before.

She winked at him and couldn't help the proud and dopy smile which he returned rather cheerily.

He then leant backwards, "The only problem with that is I have been Head of Gryffindor the last several years and certainly would have remembered a student like you" His gaze was no longer suspicious but burning with curiosity and fascination.

Clover giggled at the almost desperate need for answers coming off of the professor, "You sure? A bit self-involved you are I think. Do you really remember _all_ your students?" She challenged.

The professor gave an easy smile back, "If I had one as enchantingly beautiful as you, I certainly would have"

Clover shook her head at the compliment but smiled nonetheless, "Spent much time checking out your students then?"

The professor immediately winced and shook his head, "Of course not. I watch them grow from children into accomplished young adults but I can appreciate beauty when I see it."

Clover chuckled, "I suppose that would be rather off putting" She mused, swirling her wine in it's glass, "Maybe that's why all the professors I've known never marry… not when every new person in the wizarding world you've had as a student… huh" She spoke mostly to herself at this point, remembering the man at her side and then looking up while blinking.

He was watching her carefully, taking in every word, every nuance of her face with a fascination that was unusual.

Clover laughed at herself then, "But there's me assuming you're not married" She summarised with a grin, "But I'd imagine a man drinking alone till the wee hours of the morning on a Friday night doesn't have someone to go home to" She chuckled.

The professor's eyes were swirling pools of blue fire as he stared at her, "No I do not. And I can only assume you do not either" he murmured.

A strange tension seized the table then. The air was thick with it and it made her want to duck her head and lean forward to the professor simultaneously. Her comradery with the man before her was just so strange. Clover _never_ just clicked with people like this so instantly. It took a while for companionship to grow for her. People didn't get her and she didn't quite get them. It was probably the booze talking but it felt like she'd known this man for years and not mere hours. They clicked like pieces of a puzzle. It was both incredible and worrying.

Clover let out a laugh at the sad state of her love life, "Hardly" She replied. Clover hadn't had much luck with boys. She went with Neville to the yule ball but she never really had a thing for him. At one-point Ron had kissed her, but it was just so… _wrong._ And it really made her friendship with Hermione tumultuous for a while. She had lost her virginity to Terry Boot of all people, a celebratory fumbling after the war had finished but it was nothing to gush over.

Many people liked to tell her how beautiful she was. How much she looked like her mother, without the red hair of course. That she was an angel, had the beauty of a veela and other such nonsense. But then she had also had people spit whore at her. Objectively she knew she was as pretty as Ginny. Her self-esteem wasn't that low. But despite the beauty charms she applied and how she fixed her hair, her intelligence, quirkiness and magical power intimidated wizards too much.

The professor was watching her contemplating. She raised her brows and gave him an explanation although he didn't ask, "Wizards don't like it when you can beat them in a duel" She explained honestly and in the simplest way possible. People were drawn to the girl-who-lived, the chosen one. But wouldn't like getting too close or putting themselves in a vulnerable position. Especially any potential boyfriends.

His lips quirked to the side, "Then they are fools" He murmured before pulling back a little, "You must be quite the duellist where you come from" He stated very matter of fact.

Clover paused in her sip of wine, turning to look at him. She wasn't banned from telling anyone her travelling across worlds but from her understanding it wasn't encouraged. There was no way this man had figured out the truth. _Impossible._

"Hm. Think I'm a foreigner?" She questioned, trying not to seem to amused.

The Professor didn't reply but did smile back knowingly, blue eyes sparkling in the light again. Clover shook her head and laughed. He was clearly bluffing there is no way on earth he would have realised she was from a different bloody world. Impossible. He was clearly fishing for information.

The barkeep wandered over to them then, and put her hands on her hips, "That's us closing up for the night. Your rooms ready for you if you want to head on up" She directed towards Clover.

The witch nodded her head drunkenly, looking around the establishment and very surprised to see it empty. What time was it?

"Oh thanks" She slurred, pulling her cardigan back on and collecting her wand.

The professor turned to look at her as the barkeep turned away, "You're staying here?" He questioned with interest.

Clover nodded slowly. At least she was for the night anyway. Henry was a nice guy but she didn't want to wake him up at all hours of the morning when he was up early the next day, so she opted to get a room for the night.

The girl-who-lived stood up from the table and swayed a little, "Woah" She said to herself, gripping onto the edge of the booth to steady herself as the room spun.

The Professor was perhaps a quintessential gentleman as he rose quickly to help steady her with a hand of her hip, looking at her with concern,

"Here, let me help you" He murmured, keeping a gentle arm wrapped around her even although she had her bearings.

Clover was lead by the - not quite steady himself – Professor to the staircase and assisted up towards the rooms. Clover snickered as he stumbled on the corner of the rug in the hallway, using her for balance then.

"Don't be bringing me down with you" She teased, he laughed back.

She pointed to the door which was hers, at the very end of the hall and the drunken pair shuffled along to it.

Clover, in her drunken state, didn't think much of the rules of etiquette and appropriateness of the time period she was in. She simply opened her room door and wandered in, kicking off her shoes and tossing her wand onto the bedside table. The room she had was small. A large bed dominated the space, a wardrobe, drawers and a mirror the only other notable furniture. There was a small attached bathroom at least in the event she threw up during the night.

The witch was musing about her room and forgot about the man who accompanied her there. The Professor was hovering in the doorway, coat and hat in hand tossed over his arm. At first glance he looked quite put together but the slight loosening of his tie, dishevelled hair, opened buttons on his shirt and the way he leant against the doorway for support were all tells that he wasn't quite sober.

Clover stretched, "You coming in or…" She prompted, not thinking much of her request.

The professor immediately became alert, startling slightly and gaze becoming a very intense as he stepped slowly into the room and shut the door behind him, waving a hand absently and the lock clicked in place. His gaze was dark was intent as he watched her from the doorway.

She stared around the little barren room and sighed, feeling dejected. Was this really how she was spending her birthday? In a lonely little room at the Three Broomsticks in another world by herself?

"This is the most depressing birthday ever" she muttered to herself.

"It's your birthday" The mans voice behind her had her blinking and turning around the her companion.

He looked surprised and almost saddened by this revelation, coming towards her slowly,

"Not spending it with your family?" He inquired before stopping himself and shaking his head, "Ignore that" He breathed, smiling apologetically at her, "It was incredibly rude of me"

Clover sighed, slumping down on her bed, "No it's alright. I'm an only child and my parents died when I was a baby"

The dipping of the bed bedside her told her he had sat down next to her. She felt a warm and rough hand slowly slide into hers to grasp it and squeeze it gently.

Clover turned to look at the professor, "I'm so sorry" He said quietly and sincerely.

The professor continued to hold her hand, it moving slightly to trace her fingers, causing little sparks of warmth to spread through up her arm as her bones melted.

She shook her head and actually managed small kind smile, the alcohol likely helping, "Don't apologise" She turned to him, eyes growing misty but her face felt serene. The Professor was close to her, his blue eyes a calm ocean of emotions gently drifting with the tide, "I had two very loving parents who absolutely adored me. I will always ache for them…. sometimes more than others, but I know the greatest gift I can give them is to love and live my life without reproach" She paused.

"I used to wish my parents were bad people, that they didn't care" She confessed, turning away from the man in shame, voice coming out quieter, "It seemed fairer that way. More appropriate. Life is _so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone_ …"

Clover stared ahead into the room, gaze not focusing on anything in particular before coming back to herself as she almost felt the heavy gaze of the man seated beside her, his presence was almost palpable in the air, thick and dominating the air around them.

The dark haired witch turned and her face softened as she said quietly, " _But, I know, somehow, that only when it is dark enough can you see the stars"_

When Clover lifted her emerald eyes to meet his gaze, it felt like lightening shot down her spine at the expression on his face. His blue eyes were intent, heavy, boiling over with unnamed emotions. She swallowed but couldn't look away. The rest of his face was stoic but his _eyes… god._ How could one stare render her so immobile? So completely transfixed, she couldn't move, couldn't think, all she could do was stare into those endless depths and try to piece together an impossible puzzle.

His eyes grew heated with passion, never had such a cool blue _burned_ before. He drifted forward seamlessly until his face was directly in front of hers. Clover's breath caught in her throat and she began to tremble very slightly, heart fluttering in her chest. She could smell him. He smelled fresh, crisp and clean with a heady scent of something so distinctly masculine she couldn't help but breathe in deeply. Her eyes sunk to his lips. They were sculpted, neither plump nor thin, nestled between his thick dark stubble. The professor breathed out through his lips and she imagined she could taste his breath with how near they were. The thought made her shudder. Her eyes were on his lips when he inched forward again, the tension in the air almost suffocating.

"Tell me to stop" The professor murmured gently, face inches from her own and eyes fixated on her lips.

Clover's lips parted and heat trailed down her body, settling between her legs, "Please don't" She whispered back.

The professors lips then touched her own. It almost wasn't a kiss, it was so tender and feather light. His lips were smooth as they rested upon hers almost innocently, meanwhile her head spun frantically and her whole body was imploded with a sensation of chaos. Clover couldn't resist and moved her lips subtly against his, a sweet rub, almost a nuzzle, enjoying the unbelievably soft texture.

He responded to her movements with a gentle one of his own, an ever so slight kiss that made her shudder delicately. Clover pressed her lips more firmly against his, addicted to the feeling, to the scent, the warmth of the man before her. She wanted to grab his shoulders, run her fingers through his hair, just get _closer._

Her partner parted his lips and exhaled gently, Clover almost groaning in response as she touched her tongue to his bottom lip. He met her tongue easily, a deep ache now settling between her legs as his warm, wet and firm tongue moved leisurely with hers. Clover was trying not to pant, clenching her fists at her sides to stop from pouncing on the poor man. _Jesus, he was so bloody delicious._ It was strange but exciting kissing a man she barely knew. But he was just so handsome, so _brilliant._ He tasted so good.

Clover lost herself in his kiss. Her mind drew blank and her tongue and mouth moved passionately beneath his, intertwining seamlessly as if they were practicing a familiar rhythm.

He drew his hand up and cupped her face as he drew back, Clover dipping her face into his large warm hand, gazing up at him with a dazed expression.

He stared back, blue eyes dark and pupils blown, exhaling slowly but shakily. She nuzzled her face into his palm and placed a light kiss at the centre.

"I-" He began, voice hoarse and eyebrows drawing down in a frown.

Clover leant forward and kissed him again, a chaste kiss but filled with all her suppressed feelings. She continued peppering kisses across his face, his thick stubble scratchy on her soft lips as she traced his jaw line.

She returned to his lips to kiss him again before she whispered, " _Stay"_

The professor groaned audibly, making her bit her lip and clench her legs together. Bloody hell, what was this man doing to her?

"It isn't proper" He replied, voice deep and breaths coming a little heavier. She leant back to stare into his intense gaze. She bit her lip again, "We've only just met" He explained almost gently.

Clover gave him one last gentle kiss before nuzzling into the side of his face. The texture of his dark beard was fascinating to her. She sighed into his skin before leaning back for clarity of mind.

She regarded him with a slight shrug, "Perhaps. It's your decision. I'm not asking you to stay for any salacious purposes" Clover admitted, finally looking away. No, she wasn't asking him to stay and… and what _have sex_ with her? No, her cheeks felt very warm. She wasn't like that. She just really enjoyed his company, enjoyed kissing him. It was just… wow. She could admit to herself that she was practically melting with arousal but she wasn't trying to seduce him. It was a ridiculous thought. Clover Potter, _seductress._

She turned to look back at him, the passion on his face having dulled a little but the intensity of his cerulean gaze still bright. His hair was dishevelled and a light flush lit his cheeks and those lovely lips were red.

Clover swallowed and looked away, standing unsteadily and waving her wand. A nightdress, era appropriate flew into her arms and having spent years in a shared dormitory with other girls and on the run with a teenage boy, she was able to seamlessly change her attire without giving an accidental peep show. She then put her house coat on for the slight chill in the air, waving her hand to light the small fireplace.

She shook her head and let her hair fall in soft waves down her back. Her hair was a mane of dark waves, thick like her fathers but fortunately not so unruly.

Clover turned back around to see the professor watching her, head cocked to the side, eyes a little clearer than before. She smiled softly to him, padding over.

He watched as she hopped up onto the bed, settling ontop of the duvet with her head on the pillow, propping herself up to look at him with an amused smile.

" _Relax_ Professor, I'm not about to accost you" She chuckled, "You can go if you want or you can lay down, I'm getting sleepy" Her voice did indeed sound to be a little tired.

It took a moment but she heard shuffling and then saw the professor climb onto the other side of the bed, turning to face her curiously,

"You don't care much for the rules of propriety, do you?" He asked in amusement, voice hushed.

Clover grinned at him, turning her body to face him, both staring straight at each other,

"Nope, and it seems neither do you" She replied cheekily.

The Professor smiled back in response but did not say a word.

They then lapsed into silence, simply staring at each others faces. She had never met a man like him before. She didn't know him, not _truly_ but something about him was just so familiar and comforting. It was like being reunited with an old friend, the instant connection she felt to him was unusual but very welcome. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she had grown very fond of him in a very short period of time.

Clover broke the comfortable and peaceful silence, "Sugar quills or chocolate frogs" She asked quietly.

The professor raised his eyebrows in question. She smiled back, "What do you prefer" She clarified, "Sugar quills or chocolate frogs"

He smiled back at her warmly, eyes crinkling at the corners, "Sugar quills" He answered.

Clover didn't know why but they were both smiling at each other.

The professor then broke the silence, "Charms or Transfiguration?"

Clover continued smiling nuzzling her face into the pillow below her, "Transfiguration" She admitted.

He continued smiling, an expression of fascination on his face.

"Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws" She prompted.

He replied with a thoughtful, "Hufflepuffs"

She grinned at him, "Why's that?" She questioned genuinely.

He looked incredibly relaxed even though he was fully clothed, the professor replied, "I've found Hufflepuffs seem to be significantly underestimated. People from that House are some of the most genuine, interesting and wonderful individuals I've ever met"

Clover's smile turned sad, as she thought of Cedric Diggory.

"Abraxan or Hippogriff" He continued their strange little game.

"Hippogriff" She replied affectionately.

He looked fascinated by her expression, gaze soaking up every detail of her response but didn't have time to ask as she continued,

"Summer or winter" Clover asked.

Something flashed across his face but it was too swift for her to really register it, "Winter" He said softly, "Afterall, that's when Christmas is" He said with forced cheer.

He settled a little more comfortably before speaking, "Hm… Phoenix or unicorn?" He asked, expression very intrigued as stared at her.

"Phoenix" She said softly with a smile, fascination flickered across his face and almost a slither of unease, "Magnificent creatures" She breathed as an explanation.

The Professor's face softened and he confessed, "I hope to have the pleasure of meeting one, one day"

Clover deciding to flip the theme of their back and forth from light creatures to dark she couldn't help but ask, "Vampires or werewolves?"

The professor blinked slowly at her, regarding her for a few moments in silence, "I have no preference either way. And you?"

Clover wasn't surprised by his response but extremely relieved it didn't come with a slew of disgust towards dark 'creatures'.

"Werewolves" She replied honestly.

He was staring at her in that way again. Much like she was a puzzle that needed to be solved. It was flattering and a little overwhelming. It was clear this man didn't do things by half and all of his attention was directed towards her.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

Clover's smile faded, thinking on Remus. Things had been much better for her former professor following the war. He was building his life back with Tonks and Teddy and seemed much happier than before. But things were _still_ tough for him and the prejudice he faced almost everyday made her want to scream.

"Because they're just people" She said passionately, "Just people, like you and me who have to cope with this _awful_ condition that takes over them and makes them into something they don't want. It's tragic and then instead of giving them the help they need, they're seen as monsters and pariahs to everyone. Looked at in disgust and contempt, not even given a chance" She finished sadly.

Clover had looked away during her little speech and when her eyes met his again she saw the contemplative expression on his face. She shook her head at herself,

"I mean, I know they're dangerous but that doesn't make them _bad._ They're just people. Some good, some bad. No one should be treated based on _what_ they are instead of _who_ they are" She finished.

Again she was looking away, although honest she felt somewhat exposed by revealing these things to this man.

Gentle fingers on the side of her face had her turning to look directly at him again, his expression was reverent, eyes shinning in awe and affection that had her breath catching.

"You… are one… _remarkable_ young witch" He breathed, amazement lacing his quiet tone.

Clover swallowed, taking his hand away from her face and tracing her fingers through his, enjoying the texture.

The tension was building in the air again, making her shiver. Her reactions to this man was just mind-boggling. She never wanted him to leave. Wanted to be as close to him as physically possible. It was scary. But it was also unbelievably exhilarating.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Clover confessed quietly, not knowing what she meant but knowing he would _get it._ She didn't know what she was doing here. With this man laying on her bed. In a different world. She breathed out as she softly kissed the knuckles on his hand and nuzzling her face against his hand.

He regarded her with those dark blue, smouldering eyes. They had a covetous light to them with almost a predatory gleam but it was hidden deep, only flickering occasionally.

"What do you want?" He asked, pitch slightly lower.

Clover bit her lip and stared at him, face turning slightly red, "I-I want to kiss you" She breathed, embarrassment striking through her, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks almost painfully.

His eyes darkened further but expression remained kind.

He moved his body slightly, tilting back to lay on his back, positioning his body in an open and somewhat inviting pose. His head facing towards her, "I'm yours" He replied simply.

Clover couldn't help herself, the arousal she felt before, never having faded fully seemed to flare up inside of her again desperately. Something cackled in the air between the two of them, making it harder for her to breathe.

Clover leant forward slightly and met his lips with hers. The reunion felt like a relief, like a cool sip of water when you're thirsty. She was positioned slightly hunched over him this time, not quite laying on top of him but hovering over his prone form. He opened his mouth to catch her tongue, a sigh escaping her as she tasted him again.

His hand reached up to pull her dangling hair away from her face and he wrapped it around his fingers in a back of her head, fisting it gently. Clover continued sucking on his tongue like mad, relishing in the feel and perfection of the man below her. Jesus, she had never felt like this before, she had never felt so hot, unhinged, needy and just plain desperate if she was being honest.

Clover shifted to lean further over him, trying to position herself better when he moaned. Startled, Clover pulled back from the kiss, outright panting and staring directly into his eyes.

The Professor's body looked relaxed and as he lay on the pillow, hair deliciously dishevelled, cheeks rosy and lips shinning and red. But his _eyes,_ god, they were anything but relaxed, two dark pools of anticipation, ready to strike, pupils blown and something swirling inside of them that made her want to shudder.

"Sorry" She breathed, still panting, thinking she may have hurt him.

The Professors lips turned upwards in a minuscule smile, lovely eyes still swirling with fervour. He didn't speak but did move his hand again, running his hand through her thick tresses, tucking it carefully behind her ear before trailing his finger across her face.

He traced her eyebrow, her cheek, the curve of her jawline and then her lips. She kissed the tip of his finger, trying to control her racing breath.

His eyes flared then and he tilted his head up to kiss the corner of her mouth. Clover exhaled heavily, trying to turn to meet his lips. However he had moved onwards, peppering kisses across her face, moving to her jaw. Automatically she lifted her head upwards to give him access to her neck. Her pulse thudded in her ears and she thought she would go mad.

He placed his hand gently on the small of her back before rising up and turning her around so she lay on her back with him hovering over her.

He continued kissing her neck, bringing his tongue to lavish her neck with warm and soft kisses. Clover groaned, head back and hands fisting in the duvet. The skin of her neck was sucked expertly, making her legs squeeze together in the hope for some relief.

Her partner then bit down firmly but gently at her pulse point and she moaned, high pitched and needy, arching her back.

He groaned back in response, biting her again but softer. She could feel him panting at her neck, his warm breath tickling the places he had kissed.

Clover tugged on his hair, her hands roaming his back and shoulders now without conscious thought. They were broad and flexed under her hands. Clover couldn't stop running her hands over every inch of his firm body.

Eventually he lifted his mouth again and she eagerly accepted his kisses, tongue passionate and fierce as she plundered his mouth, taking everything.

His hand moved to her hip, squeezing it slightly and her hands fell onto his chest. Clover reached his tie began unbuttoning his shirt. Later she would think of how terribly bold she was but at that moment all she was thinking is, _god, want to feel all of him._

Her hands smoothed over the warm skin of his chest, the most she could reach.

He pulled back, panting deeply, blue eyes a little wild and stared at her questioningly almost in disbelief,

"Off" she commanded, practically a whine as she tugged on his shirt.

His eyes smouldered into hers as he sat back and began tugging his tie off. Clover sat up and watched him closely, hungrily staring as every inch of his firm chest was revealed to her. He had a smattering of dark chest hair and although his frame wasn't overly muscular it was firm and taught.

He untugged his shirt and took off his waistcoat, tossing it carelessly to the side. Clover gulped, her desperate need growing and growing.

His shirt was eventually shrugged off and he sat back on his haunches bare chested, staring at her, blue gaze dark and expectant, again a small light of curiosity shown in his gaze.

Clover raised and knelt facing him, hand lifting to trail down his chest, warm and soft skin at the tips of her fingers. Her eyes continued to roam his chest as her fingers trailed this way and that, across his collarbone and down his arms.

He placed his hand under the chin and tilted her head up to kiss her again, passion and almost desperation igniting the kiss. Clover gasped into the kiss, taken aback by the _need_ radiating off of him. She met it with her own, grasping desperately at his shoulders and shuffling closer to him.

He leant forward, pushing her back until her back hit the bed, not breaking their desperate and almost frantic kissing and their tongues duelled hastily against each other.

He fell inbetween her legs which she opened wide to accommodate him as much as possible. _Yes, yes, yes_ her mind chanted to her desperately, as well as a chorus of _more, more, more._

He pulled back a little, panting against her mouth to murmur, "May I?" He questioned, voice hoarse. He tugged at her house coat and she nodded frantically, desperate to feel more of him.

To her surprise, she merely grasped the fabric between his fingers, his mouth wording out some spell against her lips and it vanished from her body.

Clover gasped, arousal running through her at the display of magic. The man above her did it absently, without much thought. Wandless _and_ wordless magic in such a highly distracted state was very unusual. He was clearly a powerful wizard. This strangely, done things to her as she shivered at the undeniable brilliance of him.

Her mind was distracted by the feel of his lips on her neck again, hands trailing across her stomach and down her arms. Her back arched and she moaned breathily, her chest practically aching for his attentions.

"Bloody hell, just touch me" She eventually breathed out, irritation growing at his deliberate missing of her breasts to touch just about every other bloody part.

His head dipped up from where it had been sucking on her collar bone, dark blue eyes twinkling at her in amusement and mischief.

He moved slowly, languidly almost as he lifted himself and maintained direct eye contact, those beautiful but dangerous eyes maintaining hypnotic contact.

 _Oh god, oh god, why isn't he touching me, fuck, fuck, please, please, I want him so bad, so good, oh god, he's so good._ Her mind screamed at her, the sensations, sheer _needy_ desperation heavy on her mind as she watched him, attempting to be patient.

The blue in his eyes almost clouded over with his pupil, that avaricious gleam in his eye shinning darkly to her.

To her surprise he dropped his head and placed a chaste kiss on her nipple. Clover almost sobbed, arching her chest up and whining.

He groaned back at her, beginning to suckle gently on her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. Clover moaned in delight, grabbing his dark hair and running her fingers through it.

His beard was scratchy of the soft skin of her breast, even through the nightgown and his mouth so warm. His other hand raised to need the flesh of her other breast. It felt so good.

Clover eventually whined, wanting to feel him on her _bare_ breasts, no barrier. She tugged his hair up, his eyes were almost cloudy with arousal but still alert and had an intelligent gleam to them.

She began tugging down the silky strapped over her shoulder when he pulled back, as if to get a better view. Slightly abashed at the intensity and close scrutiny of the man above her she bared her breasts slowly and nervously, biting her lip. Her breasts weren't huge. A respectable C cup, but they were firm and symmetrical. Her small nipples were hard in the air.

His eyes were heavy on her chest, expression filled with desire. He groaned as he lifted his hand and breathed, " _Breathtaking"_

Clover didn't have a response as he fell back down, warm hands covering her cool breasts. He rubbed them gently, mouth returning to her nipple while his other hand rubbed the other nipple softly.

She was an absolute mess, arching her back, moaning, panting and whining as this man made a whirlwind of incredible feelings course through her.

Feeling desperate, she tugged him up again to meet his mouth, savagely plundering with mouth with her tongue. She squirmed relentlessly beneath him as his hands continued rubbing her nipples, moaning against his mouth.

Her leg lifted and hooked up behind his, incidentally tugging him towards her. She felt a hard ridge against her inner thigh and moaned in delight. Oh god he wanted her. He was _hard._ Her mind was filled with endless fantasies of him thrusting inside of her with abandon, oh god, she wanted that.

He pulled back with a moan, his hips twitching against her thigh reflexively, eyes closing in pleasure.

She watched him through heavy lips, gaze dropping to between his legs. His hard bulge was visible through his smart trousers. It made her insides clench in want.

Clover trailed her hand down and cupped his arse, enjoying the feel of the firmness before squeezing and encouraging him to thrust into her. His bulge rubbed against her thigh again.

When she looked back up he was watching her, face smouldering and eyes wild. She shuffled until his bulge was directly between her legs and he moved forward pressing it to where she was aching.

Clover gasped at the feeling, eyes falling shut. Dear god, that was incredible. He leant down and she reached up to kiss him, his hips continuing to move in a rhythmic fashion, hard bulge pressing firmly against where she was aching and tingling.

Her hips jerked back in response and soon they were mindlessly gyrating against each other. His lips dropped to her neck again where he dragged his teeth across her neck, she cried out and clutched him.

He shuddered and moaned back, pulling away to look at her, desperation and need clear on his face.

"Do you-can I-" He panted, trying to ask her what she wanted, hips continuing to move.

" _Yes"_ She pleaded, voice breathy, "Yes, _please, please, just-"_ She began only to gasp as he once against performed wordless and wandless magic and vanished the entirety of her clothing.

Clover shuddered as she lay completely nude beneath the professor and watched in awe as his own trousers vanished and his cock was finally visible to her. It was hard and long, jutting out between his legs. The hair surrounding it was as dark as the beard on his face.

Clover tilted her hips for better access and licking her lips at the sight of him.

The professor leant back down, grabbing a hold of his cock to position it properly. His gaze was searching but glittering with predatory intent as he stared down at her, lips meeting her in a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure?" He murmured as his cock began rubbing up and down her slit, making her moan.

Clovers eyes were lidded as she stared into the bright and wild eyes of the man above her, staring down at with her need, want, desperation and desire. Yet he continued moving his cock up and down slowly, maddeningly, while he waited patiently for her consent.

"Yes" She breathed.

His cock slipped down to her entrance, as the pair stared at each other utterly transfixed. It breached her immediately with a delicious stretch, Clover gasping out in pleasure.

He moaned deeply as he continued to slip in, panting and face screwing up as if in pain.

He slipped all the way in and both moaned with relief. He felt absolutely incredible, his cock stretched her so much she was surprised there was no pain. Only tingling and incredible pleasure.

He pulled back and sunk back in, both moaning together in a chorus of pleasure.

"Oh god" She breathed.

" _Fuck"_ He groaned almost painfully, head dipping and panting.

Clover felt a jolt of arousal at his swear. It was the first time she'd heard the gentlemanly man curse in front of her.

He continued to pull back and thrust back in periodically. Clover was an absolute mess, legs twitching, back arching, between her legs was dripping wet and pounding although the pleasure was unbelievable.

Clover moaned and writhed under his form, pleasure curling in her gut.

"Oh god" She gasped on a particularly hard thrust, he raised his head to look back at her, eyes dark, "Feels so good" She crooned, the needy tone in her voice ringing in the room.

He positioned his hips a little differently and snapped them harder. Her gasp was desperate then, a whine escaping her throat, eyes wide and blinking up at him. His gaze was steady on hers, dark and dangerous but also searching and expectant. A thrum in the air was now noticeable to her, a cackling, tingling in the area surrounding his body.

With a jolt she realised it was his magical aura surrounding him, bleeding into her. Her eyes went wide as she felt his magic penetrate her as well. Her own beginning to seep out of her unconsciously, much like the wetness between her legs.

His eyes were hypnotic as they caught her seamlessly,

_Fuck… fuck, feels so good, keep going, oh god, so hard, warm… yes… so fucking good… brilliant… Christ his magic…can't...fuck…yes…_

Her mind swirling with incoherent thoughts as her body surrendered submissively to his. Her body tingled as her magic flowed out of her, his eyes flashing with something as he must have felt it, lips parting.

His magic then seemed to bombard her, flushing her head to toe with an intimate part of himself, it was almost suffocating in its raw power. Her insides quivered and throbbed.

Clover tensed, feeling her orgasm cresting almost suddenly as she jerked and cried out, "Oh god, I'm-I'm" She gasped desperately, feeling his thrusts speed up almost impossibly.

He practically growled, chest rumbling as she tumbled over the edge, moans tearing from her chest as her sex pulsed uncontrollably around his cock.

He continued thrusting riding out her orgasm when with one deep thrust, she felt a burst of something warm inside of her and heard his deep moan. Clover shuddered and came again as she felt his magic again, diving into her and the very essence of him making her come alive with pleasure.

He thrust in a few more times, before stopping and holding himself still, curling on top of her form gently, head tucked into her neck.

After a few moments, he lifted his warm body from hers, cock slipping out of her. The rush of fluids was expected but a waggle of his fingers had her cleaned up properly.

He was still panting as he moved to lie beside her, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but she broke it anyway,

"Well… never done that before" She breathed, almost incredulous. Had she really just had sex with a man she had _just_ met? One she _didn't even know the name of?_

A warm chuckle reached her ears and she turned to stare at the man laying beside her. His face was relaxed, face still flushed and hair a glorious mess atop his head. He was ridiculously attractive post sex.

"I hope you don't mean that was your first time" The professor teased, the smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Clover laughed, and shook her head, "Thankfully no" She smiled back. Then explained,

"What I meant was I've never just gotten drunk and had sex with someone I don't know… jesus, I don't even know your name!" She exclaimed, her situation truly dawning on her. Christ, this made her the whore the prophet said she was in fourth year, didn't it?

Clover flopped back onto her back tossing her arm across her eyes as shame crept upon her.

The man beside her was having none of it and reached over, hovering above her again and pulling her arm gently away from her eyes. She watched him warily as he smiled warmly and affectionately at her,

"We can't have that" He murmured, "How improper for us to spend an incredible evening together and not be properly acquainted" He teased.

Clover felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was being rather ridiculous. She smiled as she shook her head and lifted her hand in a mock introductory fashion,

"We can't have that" She grinned, "it's been a _pleasure_ to meet you, I'm Clover" She introduced mischievously.

His blue eyes twinkled in delight and amusement as he lifted her hand to shake and then kissed her knuckles gently,

"The pleasure has been all mine" He murmured charmingly, eyes dancing, "Albus Dumbledore, at your service"

Clover has had many life changing moments in her life. When things are one way for a second then change so instantaneously it was life shattering. Like the time Cedric was killed by Pettigrew. When Kingsleys patronus appeared at the wedding announcing that the ministry had fallen. When she watched as Voldemorts killing curse raced towards her as she watched it with acceptance.

This was another one of those earth shattering moments.

She had no idea the expression on her face but the mad above her was instantly alarmed, "Clover-are-" He began, eyebrows furrowed, hand reaching her face and the tips of his fingers and placing them upon her cheek.

She jerked away in fright. Oh god, oh god… she… she just had _sex_ with Professor Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore. That… it couldn't be… _no…_ technically she was in the 1920's… but what was the chances!

Her eyes were wide as she roamed his face, looking for similarities. His hair was dark… not white… though he did have a beard… oh god… his eyes! Those bright blue _twinkling eyes._

Clover jerked from under him, alarm and dread curling inside her gut. What had she done! This was _so_ wrong! Dumbledore. _Dumbledore!_

Clover swiftly summond clothes and threw them on in a hasty fashion, trying to cover her body as much as possible. She had to get away. _Had to._ What has bloody happened. This was madness. _Madness!_

"Clover" Dumbledore's concerned voice came form behind her. She spun around to see him buttoning up his trousers with a perplexed frown, caution lighting his face, "I think we should talk" He began slowly with hesitation.

Clover's eyes were wide as she shook her head in protest, "No! That's… that's not needed. I ah I really need to get going. Sorry bout all this" She laughed awkwardly and waved her hand, summoning her wand to her hand.

She gave him a little wave as she lifted her wand, "Well… gotta go… _bye"_ She practically squeaked as she apparated away with a loud _crack._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should this be continued? Is it a terrible terrible concept? Too out there? Please let me know.


End file.
